


¿Eres mío o de él?

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas celoso, Crowley haciendo de las suyas, Humor, Lemon en el último capítulo, M/M, Romance, Sam apoyando a Cas, Top/Cas, bottom/Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel está a punto de confesar sus sentimientos al rubio pero antes de hacerlo, Crowley aparece de improviso para declarar que el rubio le pertenece. El ángel no se rendirá fácilmente y ambos comienzan una batalla por quien obtendrá el amor de Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Declaración de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Título: ¿Eres mío o de él?  
> Parejas: CasxDean, insinuación de CrowleyxDean.  
> Género: Romance, Humor.  
> Rating: K+  
> Capítulos: 5  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas del fic: La historia está inspirada en el vídeo cosplay de supernatural “Girlfriend” subido al canal de youtube de “BroFist InTheFace”. Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren verlo, es bastante divertido: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b3Xq_5oGxM

El moreno apareció en medio de la noche en el motel de turno, tal como solía hacerlo desde que sacó al rubio de la perdición. Debía admitir que ahora que sabía más sobre los humanos, su manía por ver al Winchester mayor durmiendo, no era algo muy sano e incluso podría considerarse algo espeluznante pero mientras el directamente implicado no lo supiera, no importaba que continuara con sus andadas nocturnas. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de su protegido y estiró una mano para acariciarle el cabello. No tenía idea de por qué disfrutaba tanto observándolo, haciéndolo rabiar como un perro cuando invadía su preciado espacio personal, ¿Qué significaban todas esos sentimientos confusos que lo invadían cuando rondaba a Dean? 

-Cas… 

Ese pequeño susurro que escapó de los apetitosos labios entreabiertos del menor, provocaron que se estremeciera e hizo lo impensado, inclinándose para besarlo. Solo fue un breve y suave contacto pero jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien. ¿Acaso lo que sentía por el rubio era amor? Lo había visto en un par de películas cuando esperaba a los hermanos que regresaran de una cacería y en varias de ellas, se dio cuenta que los protagonistas afirmaban sus sentimientos con ese acto que antes consideraba ilógico pero ahora se moría por hacerlo de nuevo. 

-Esto no está bien…  
-No creo que ese sea el problema.  
-¿Eh?- se giró rápidamente hacia la voz- Sam…  
-Supongo que ya es hora de que tengamos esa charla.  
-¿Desde cuando estás despierto?  
-Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he visto de pie junto a la cama de mi hermano.  
-Sam…  
-Tranquilo- dijo conciliadoramente- No estoy enfadado ni te voy a juzgar por ello pero creo que necesitas algo de ayuda para dar el siguiente paso.  
-¿Siguiente paso?  
-Vamos a hablar afuera, no queremos que Dean despierte ¿Verdad?  
-Sí… 

Esperó que el castaño se colocara una chaqueta encima y los zapatos, antes de que los dos salieran del cuarto en silencio, quedándose en una banca que había junto a una máquina expendedora, de donde el menor sacó dos refrescos, ofreciéndole amablemente uno. 

-Gracias…  
-Es la primera vez que besas a Dean ¿Verdad?  
-Sí… sé que no debí hacerlo…  
-Tranquilo, ya te dije que no voy a juzgarte por ello.  
-Sam…  
-¿Sabes lo que creo?- el ángel ladeó un poco la cabeza- Estás enamorado de él pero como entiendes del todo lo que significan los sentimientos humanos, no puedes dar el siguiente paso y no me gustaría verte triste.  
-Sam…  
-Eres un buen amigo para mí, Cas, por eso quiero ayudarte- afirmó con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias…  
-¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de él?  
-Me gusta bastante, es…Mmm… se siente como lo correcto estar junto a él, aún cuando me regaña por su invasión de espacio personal, aunque últimamente no lo ha hecho.  
-Seguramente porque ya se acostumbró a que lo hagas, así como también a corresponder esas largas miradas que inicias y se olvidan que yo estoy en el mismo cuarto.  
-Sam…- el ángel se avergonzó un poco al oír eso, ya que creía que estaba siendo discreto con lo que le sucedía.  
-Creo que lo tienes claro, estás enamorado de Dean.  
-Sí… pero no es—  
-Ni lo digas- lo interrumpió el menor serio- El amor es amor sin importar su forma, no será menos importante porque tu compañero no sea como el común de las personas.  
-Sam…  
-Nos enamoramos de una persona, Cas, no de un género- sonrió un poco- Mientras ambos se quieran y deseen estar juntos, eso lo hace correcto.  
-Eso es lo que quiero, estar con Dean- afirmó suspirando.  
-Y yo creo, que tienes posibilidades reales de estarlo.  
-¿Eh?- lo observó expectante- ¿De verdad lo piensas?  
-Por supuesto, aunque te consejo que aún no le digas de tus incursiones nocturnas, es algo extraño- el ángel se rio bajito.  
-Lo sé…  
-No te preocupes, cuentas con todo mi apoyo- extendió su mano y el mayor la estrecho- Conseguiremos que el idiota de mi hermano se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti de una buena vez.  
-Gracias, Sam. 

Después de oír las palabras de aliento del castaño, se quedó mucho más tranquilo con esos confusos sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a intentar todo para conseguir el amor del rubio. Estuvieron platicando por cerca de una hora y planearon una buena estrategia para que pudiera hablar con el cazador a solas, la cual colocarían en práctica esa misma mañana. 

Castiel observaba con nerviosismo como el menor inventaba una creíble excusa para dejarlos a solas y le guiñó un ojo discretamente antes de marcharse de la habitación. Ahora solo quedaba que él hiciera su parte del plan, se acercó al rubio tomándolo por el brazo. 

-¿Cas?- preguntó su protegido extrañado- ¿Qué haces?  
-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y ya no puedo esperar.  
-¿Eh?  
-Verás- comenzó con seriedad- Hace un tiempo que yo… me están pasando cosas contigo…  
-¿Qué cosas…?

El ángel jamás había experimentado una sensación tan intensa como el nerviosismo que lo invadía en ese momento y ahora comprendía un poco el actuar de los protagonistas en las películas que vio, además de que comprobó que las porno no eran del todo realidad, las cosas no eran así de fáciles como intercambiar una mirada o un hola y estar follando contra la pared. 

-¿Cas…?- lo llamó el cazador tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- Aún no respondes mi pregunta… ¿Qué cosas te suceden conmigo?  
-Es que yo… yo…- cerró unos segundos los ojos y respiró profundo antes de continuar- Yo estoy ena—  
-¡Hola, chicos!

De improviso, el rey del averno apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa que no auguraba algo bueno y como si los pensamientos del moreno se hubieran cumplido, el recién llegado se acercó hasta el rubio para tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. 

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Crowley?!- preguntó el menor frunciendo el ceño.  
-No dejaré que el angelito se lleve toda la diversión.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Lo siento, Cas pero yo lo vi primero y me lo quedaré. 

El ser celestial contuvo la respiración al ver como ese demonio tomaba a su querido humano por la barbilla para acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios y se apresuró en apartarlo de un empujón mientras mantenía al menor pegado a su cuerpo, dejando salir algo de su gracia para ahuyentar al indeseado visitante. 

-Parece que olvidas quien soy, Cas, el puto rey del infierno.  
-Crowley- siseó el mayor serio.  
-Ya sé tus intenciones, querido pero no lo tendrás fácil porque será todo mío- se lamió los labios sonriendo.  
-¡Eso no pasará!- protestó el ángel.  
-Sigue diciéndote eso.  
-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa aquí?!- exigió el cazador apartándose del mayor.  
-Pregúntenselo a Cas, yo quiero lo mismo que él y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, prepárate. 

Con esa última amenaza desapareció del cuarto riéndose. El moreno apretó discretamente los puños al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. No iba a permitir que ese idiota le quitara al humano que quería y si buscaba guerra, es lo que iba a tener, porque no estaba dispuesto a entregar a Dean a alguien más.


	2. ¿Dos pretendientes?

El ángel terminó de contarle lo sucedido por la mañana al castaño mientras fruncía el ceño por el enfado, ¿Quién se creía ese demonio para tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho? Y sí, le pertenecía porque fue él quien lo sacó de la perdición.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Cas?  
-No lo sé pero ese sujeto no tocará lo que es mío.  
-Dean no es un objeto- dijo el menor sonriendo un poco.  
-Ese demonio no me lo quitará.  
-Entonces dile cómo te sientes antes de que Crowley haga su siguiente movimiento- sugirió el cazador sacando una cerveza de la bolsa que había traído.  
-Dean está molesto por culpa de ese sujeto, después de lo que pasó se marchó…  
-Mi hermano es alguien muy especial, seguramente fue a beber algo y ya es pasado el mediodía- afirmó asintiendo- Debe estar hambriento, llévalo a almorzar algo con una rica tarta de postres y habla con él.  
-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó el mayor dudoso.  
-Sí, ten más confianza en ti, Cas.  
-Entonces lo haré, gracias Sam- dijo levantándose.  
-De nada, suerte Cas. 

El Winchester menor no se equivocó en sus suposiciones y encontró al rubio bebiendo en un lugar cerca del motel. Le propuso que fueran a comer algo y terminó convenciéndolo al ofrecerle una rica tarta como postre. Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y una de las meseras se acercó a tomar su orden. El ángel no necesita alimentarse pero tampoco le desagradaba hacerlo cuando estaba con su protegido, así que pidió lo mismo que él para luego observarlo fijamente. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?  
-No.  
-¿Seguro?- insistió jugueteando con la servilleta- Estás raro, más de lo común.  
-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.  
-Te escucho.  
-Es sobre lo de ayer- el humano frunció el ceño.  
-Ni me lo recuerdes.  
-Pero es importante, aún no he respondido tu pregunta.  
-No quiero saber algo que tiene que ver con ese hijo de perra- siseó cruzándose de brazos.  
-No se relaciona con él, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estaba ahí primer lugar- aseguró afligido.  
-Nadie entiende a ese bastardo- suspiró observándolo- Bien, ¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir? ¿Qué cosas te están sucediendo conmigo? 

El ser celestial respiró profundamente mientras llevaba las manos a sus rodillas, en un intento por controlar el nerviosismo que repentinamente comenzaba a invadirlo. No lograba comprender porque decir unas simples palabras, era mucho más difícil que las innumerables batallas en las cuales participó representando al cielo. Juntó todo el valor que pudo para confesar aquello que su protegido provocaba en él. 

-Dean, yo… yo estoy…- lo miró fijamente- Estoy ena—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando ese detestable sujeto apareció a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Se sentía capaz de asesinar a ese demonio ahí mismo pero no podía hacerlo sin involucrar a personas inocentes en la feroz pelea, así que solo se limitó a observarlo con odio no disimulado. 

-Quítame las manos de encima- siseó.  
-Oh, parece que alguien está sensible hoy- canturreó el recién llegado obedeciendo- ¿Ordenaron algo para mí?  
-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó el cazador muy enfadado.  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Tendremos una cita grupal.  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el rubio con desconcierto.  
-Aquí está su orden, chicos- dijo la mesera dejando la comida frente a ellos.  
-¿Me traes lo mismo, cariño?- pidió el rey del averno.  
-Claro. 

Castiel se cruzó de brazos ante la inesperada situación e intercambió una mirada con el cazador, quien lucía muy incómodo con la presencia del demonio para almorzar. El ángel se resignó a continuar con la plática en otro momento y comió en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que decía ese molesto hombre. 

-Me gusta el lugar, la comida no está mal y la compañía es inmejorable- le guiñó un ojo al cazador y la mesera se acercó a dejarle su orden con una sonrisa- Gracias, cariño.  
-Solo voy a preguntarlo una vez más, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?  
-No te enfades, Dean o dejarás una arruga en esa linda carita.  
-Responde- gruñó el menor.  
-Como ya te dije, vamos a tener una cita grupal, no pensarás divertirte solo con el angelito ¿Verdad?  
-Para comenzar, solo es un almuerzo- aclaró serio- Cas es mi amigo y tú eres un hijo de perra que no dudaría en atravesarle la garganta.  
-Sí lo haces con tu lengua estaré encantado- canturreó divertido.  
-Ya basta- intervino el mayor golpeando la mesa- Vete de aquí, Crowley.  
-¿No te quedó claro lo de esta mañana?- saboreó otro poco de su comida- La ardilla es mía.  
-Suficiente- dijo el rubio serio- Me largo de aquí. 

Castiel iba a seguirlo pero antes de que su protegido se levantara, el demonio movió la mano para mantenerlo quieto en su lugar sin quitar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. El ángel quería ir a su lado pero se vio incapaz de moverse de su posición actual. 

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más, vamos a tener una cita grupal.  
-Hijo de puta- gruñó el cazador.  
-Me encanta tu bravuconería. 

Después del almuerzo forzado, el rubio se marchó muy molesto de regreso al motel y ni siquiera le permitió al moreno que lo acompañara. Castiel intercambió una mirada molesta con el rey del averno, quien solo sonrió mientras terminaba su café. 

-¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Qué es lo que tramas? No vas a tener a Dean.  
-¿Y por qué? Soy mucho mejor que tú en todos los aspectos- afirmó con arrogancia.  
-Dean es mío y no permitiré que le coloques un solo dedo encima.  
-¿Quieres apostar?- se levantó observándolo- Al término de la semana, esa preciosa ardilla será mía- le guiñó un ojo- Nos vemos, Cas. 

Desapareció de ahí sin importarle que pudiera ser visto por algún humano y el ángel hizo lo mismo. No sabía cómo pero encontraría la manera de alejar a ese demonio del rubio y que dejara de interferir en el tiempo que pasaba con el menor o de otra forma nunca tendría la oportunidad adecuada para declararse. Después de meditar en el asunto el resto de la tarde, apareció por la noche en la habitación de turno para llevar al cazador hasta un parque cercano. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio- Si va a ser como al medio día, no me interesa, Cas, no entiendo que mierda intenta hacer ese idiota.  
-No me interesa hablar sobre Crowley, necesito decirte algo muy importante y no quiero más interrupciones.  
-Cas…- carraspeó un poco- Dime…  
-Yo…- ese indeseado nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de él- Yo… hace un tiempo que estoy… sintiendo cosas por ti y… ahora entiendo que yo… yo estoy ena—  
-¡Hola, chicos! 

Un marcado tic comenzó en su ojo izquierdo al escuchar esa molesta voz antes de que unas manos se posaran en sus hombros. Se volteó muy enfadado para darle un puñetazo a ese sujeto pero lo esquivó fácilmente antes de aparecer junto al rubio, quien ya estaba rechinando los dientes antes de indicarlos a ambos. 

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Me van a explicar de una puta vez que está sucediendo! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso que me quieres decir, Cas?! ¡¿Y por qué Crowley no deja de interrumpirnos?!  
-Mmm… Dean… es que yo… yo estoy…- esos orbes esmeraldas se quedaron fijos en él, provocando que tragara saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria- Yo estoy…  
-¿Por qué demoras tanto en decirlo?- el rey del averno movió la mano mientras negaba- La cosa es muy simple, ardilla, el angelito está enamorado de ti pero tú me perteneces.  
-Ah, entonces eso es lo que… ¡¿Qué?!  
-Serás una preciosura pero eres leeeentoooo- afirmó el demonio suspirando.  
-¿Es cierto, Cas? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?  
-Mmm… sí…- admitió algo sonrojado.  
-Como sea, el puritano es molesto, así que tengamos una cita, Dean- propuso Crowley pasándole una mano por los hombros- Solo tú y yo, mi pequeña ardilla- lo tomó por la barbilla con la intención de besarlo.  
-¡Ni lo sueñes!- el moreno apareció junto a ellos y tomó la mano del rubio, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo- No le colocarás un dedo encima, bastardo.

Los dos seres sobrenaturales intercambiaron una larga mirada amenazante pero ninguno contaba con que el rubio se liberaría del agarre del ángel para luego marcharse corriendo de regreso al motel. Castiel quería seguirlo pero fue aventado contra un árbol mientras escuchaba la risa del demonio. 

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, alitas de pollo.  
-No lo tocarás. 

Liberó parte de su gracia para aventar al rey del averno unos metros por el suelo y apareció frente a él. Su adversario se levantó serio antes de sacudir su traje con cierto fastidio. No sabía si sus poderes podrían rivalizar contra los del demonio pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. 

-Dean es mío, yo lo saqué de la perdición, yo reconstruí su cuerpo molécula por molécula.  
-Suena bastante sexy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero yo lo vi primero y por ende es mío, quien lo vio primero se lo queda, así de simple.  
-No es cierto, es Dean quien debe escoger con quien estar- afirmó molesto.  
-Perfecto, entonces así será, quien lo conquiste primero se lo queda, no seré amable contigo y para que lo sepas- se acercó lentamente hasta que le susurró al oído- Soy un muy mal perdedor.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio llegó corriendo al cuarto de motel y se dejó caer sobre la cama jadeando, ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano mayor que estaba revisando algo en la computadora, probablemente un caso. Al cabo de unos segundos, se incorporó para aceptar la cerveza que le ofrecían y bebió un largo trago. 

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el castaño sentándose en la cama frente a él.  
-Creo que estoy en aprietos, Sammy.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Mmm… es algo vergonzoso… prométeme que no te reirás.  
-No somos niños, Dean.  
-Cas… ha estado actuando raro y… cuando me llevó al parque hace un rato… apareció Crowley de repente y ese tarado dijo- carraspeó avergonzado- Que Cas está enamorado de mí…  
-Oh, eso.  
-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó desconcertado.  
-Era cosa de prestar atención a como se relacionan.  
-Sammy…  
-Tranquilo, no es algo grave, Cas fue honesto contigo, debes corresponder de la misma forma y estoy seguro que algo sientes por él.  
-Mmm… no lo sé… es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como tal…- sacudió la cabeza- Pero eso no es lo peor, Sammy, ese hijo de perra comenzó a decir que yo le pertenecía ¡e intentó besarme!  
-Oh… eso es inesperado.  
-No tengo idea de que está pasando por la cabeza de ese parcito pero claramente estoy en medio y suena aterrador.  
-Dean- el menor sonrió un poco- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
-No lo sé…- bebió otro trago de su cerveza- Cas es una cosa pero lidiar también con Crowley…- negó despacio.  
-Tendrás que decidir pronto porque algo me dice que esto no es más que el comienzo y tus pretendientes harán lo que sea para conquistarte.  
-¡No les digas así!- se quejó.  
-Así estás las cosas, hermanito.  
-Esto apesta. 

Terminó de beber su cerveza para luego recostarse suspirando. No sabía cómo abordar el asunto, era un asco en las relaciones y las únicas veces que fue serio, todo acabó muy mal para él, aunque… el ángel siempre había sido diferente al prototipo de pareja que tuvo en el pasado, no era alguien que debía cuidar y desde un comienzo lo aceptó a pesar de todos sus defectos, que eran bastante. 

-¡Noooo!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-Suerte, Dean, creo que la necesitarás.


	3. Una cita ¿perfecta?

El rubio suspiró bajito con la situación. Después de lo ocurrido ayer en el parque, el ángel apareció cerca del mediodía para invitarlo a almorzar y aceptó rápidamente, quizá por el hecho de que era la primera vez que veía al mayor tan nervioso. Ambos se dirigieron hasta un restaurant cercano a comer, pidiendo unos jugos mientras esperaban el plato de fondo. 

-Oye, Cas…  
-Dime.  
-Sobre lo de ayer… ¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí?  
-Sí, Dean- respondió sin ninguna duda.  
-Mmm… es que no entiendo… que te hizo… sentir esas cosas por mí… hay muchas—  
-Ni lo digas- lo interrumpió con serenidad- Quizás sea cierto que hay muchas o miles de personas mejores pero a mí solo me gustas tú.  
-Cas- susurró sonrojándose por la seguridad en sus palabras.  
-Soy muy serio con mis sentimientos, Dean.  
-Lo sé…  
-¿Te molesta que te lo dijera?  
-No es eso…- aseguró desviando la vista- Es que… es algo extraño e inesperado… pero no me desagrada- afirmó avergonzado- Necesito algo de tiempo…  
-Está bien, puedo esperar, Dean- sonrió un poco- Esperaré por ti hasta que puedas corresponder mis sentimientos. 

El cazador tomó algo de su jugo para disimular el rubor que notablemente invadía sus mejillas, debido a que no esperaba tal sinceridad por parte del ángel y si se concentraba un poco, podía percibir todo el amor que profesaba en esas palabras junto a casa sonrisa que era dedica a él. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con esos intensos orbes azules pero el momento mágico se rompió cuando dos manos se posaron en sus hombros. 

-Hola, chicos. 

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, el demonio movió la mano para aventar al moreno al suelo y tomar su lugar sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. El cazador negó cansado, no sabía cómo soportaría la batalla que tenía el parcito por conquistarlo, porque claramente no respetarían las reglas humanas, especialmente el rey del averno. 

-¿Cómo está mi ardillita hoy?- preguntó tomando una de las flores que decoraban la mesa y la extendió hacia él- Para ti.  
-¿Quién te invitó a nuestro almuerzo?- siseó el ángel sentándose junto a su protegido y le quitó la flor para arrojarla al suelo- Lárgate de aquí.  
-¿O qué? No eres rival para mí, así que haznos un favor y vete a saltar por las nubes, Dean y yo tendremos una agradable cita- dijo sonriendo. 

El cazador suspiró bajito y centró su atención en la servilleta frente a él, la cual pareció volverse el objeto más atractivo del mundo, ayudándole a evadirse del intercambio verbal que comenzó el parcito sobrenatural. Agradeció a la fuerza divina que hizo posible que trajeran sus almuerzos antes de lo previsto y dio el primer bocado soltando un gemidito de satisfacción pero cuando dio el segundo, la luz de un flash lo sobresaltó y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el demonio que sostenía su teléfono en la mano. 

-Esta irá directo a mi colección, eres adorable, ardilla- canturreó divertido.  
-Vuelve a hacerlo y te arrancaré las manos, hijo de perra- siseó.  
-Tranquilo, ardilla, no quiero que arruines esa linda carita con unas arrugas por tu mal genio- le quitó el plato al ángel para probarlo- Mmm, esto sabe muy bien.  
-Eso es mío- gruñó el ser celestial.  
-Pide otro, yo lo vi primero- le guiñó un ojo. 

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir hasta que el rey del averno movió la mano, aventando al moreno un par de metros por el suelo y continuó comiendo sin dejar de mirarlo. El cazador suspiró bajito y antes de que el mayor volviera al ataque, decidió compartir su almuerzo con él, tomando un poco del puré con el tenedor y lo dejó frente a la boca del ángel. 

-Anda, come y basta de peleas idiotas- ordenó.  
-Dean…- el aludido sonrió- Gracias-dijo comiendo- Mmm, sabe bien, quiero más.  
-No es justo- replicó el demonio- Yo también quiero que me alimentes, ardilla.  
-Ya basta los dos, quédense tranquilos de una vez o me largo de aquí- los amenazó.  
-Quien debe irse es el emplumado, no tú, cariño. 

El cazador decidió acabar con el espectáculo gratuito que estaban dando a los demás clientes del restaurant y después de dejar su plato frente al ángel, se marchó de regreso al motel, esperando que esa tonta competencia entre sus “pretendientes”, como lo nombró Sam, acabara de una buena vez.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley asintió satisfecho después de que consiguió arruinar la cita entre ese parcito e intercambió una mirada con el ángel que lucía muy molesto antes de marcharse sonriendo. Las cosas estaban marchando más lento de lo previsto, así que después de elaborar un simple pero efectivo plan, apareció en el cuarto al anochecer, encontrando al rubio que veía una película. 

-Hola, Dean.  
-¿Qué quieres? No me interesa ser testigo de cómo se matan.  
-Díselo al emplumado- respondió acercándose- Como sea, no perdamos el tiempo hablando de él y ten- hizo aparecer una cerveza.  
-¿Eh?- lo miró entrecerrando lo ojos.  
-Es para ti, de mi reserva personal.  
-No, gracias- volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión y el demonio apareció a su lado.  
-No seas desconfiado, ardillita, solo quiero hacer las paces contigo.  
-Mmm, ¿Cómo sé que no es otro de tus trucos?- preguntó con desconfianza.  
-Solo tienes mi palabra- le guiñó un ojo.  
-Eso no es una garantía.  
-Al menos pruébala, los humanos la catalogan como todo un deleite al paladar.  
-¿De verdad?- interrogó interesado.  
-Dímelo tú después de probarla. 

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando el menor se dejó llevar por su curiosidad tomando la botella para examinarla de cerca antes de beber. El rey del averno no siguió ocultando sus acciones cuando esos orbes esmeraldas comenzaron a cerrarse somnolientos y al cabo de unos breves segundos, quedó dormido contra su cuerpo. 

-Oh sí, es hora del show, mi querida ardilla. 

Llevó al durmiente rubio hasta una de las camas para luego esposar sus manos al cabecero, ató sus tobillos con una cuerda y finalmente lo amordazó con un pañuelo de seda negro, tomándose largos minutos para contemplar su obra de arte, además de sacar algunas fotografías que irían directo a su colección. Esperó pacientemente a que su cautivo despertara y subió a la cama a gatas, tomándolo por la barbilla sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Hola, ardillita- el menor comenzó a forcejear- Tranquilo, no te haré algo malo, sino que será todo lo contrario, vas a disfrutar como nunca antes. 

Jamás había sido el tipo de persona que jugaba limpio y no comenzaría ahora. Llevó una mano al abdomen del cazador para subirle la camiseta lentamente, dejando al descubierto ese formado torso que bien podría alimentar un montón de fantasías guarras en las féminas. Se inclinó con la intención de probar esos labios pero la puerta se abrió de improviso y ese molesto ángel entró, observando la escena antes de fruncir el ceño. 

-¡Quita tus manos de él!- ordenó muy enfadado.  
-Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho sin ti- canturreó ignorando como el rubio forcejeaba por liberarse- Ve a darte una vuelta y espera tu turno. 

El moreno entró azotando la puerta tras él y dos largas alas se proyectaron en la pared. Crowley sabía que se encontraría en una clara desventaja si iniciaba una pelea con lo molesto que lucía el ángel, así que apareció a su lado palmeándole el hombro con complicidad. 

-No hay razón para enfadarse, angelito, solo lo preparaba para nuestra inspección.  
-¿Inspección?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
-Así es- continuó al notar que el ser celestial ya no parecía tan enfadado como antes- Independiente de nuestra rivalidad por conquistar a esa preciosura, seré un buen chico y lo compartiré contigo ahora, ven- lo llevó junto al cazador- ¿No crees que es totalmente delicioso?  
-Mmm…- el moreno recorrió con la mirada al cautivo.  
-Y solo por hoy podemos tocar, ¿te atreves, angelito? 

Tomó la mano de Castiel para llevarla hasta el abdomen del rubio, quien se estremeció al sentirlo y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo en un intento inútil por liberarse. Su rival levantó un poco la camiseta del menor, observando fascinado ese trabajado abdomen y con ese simple gesto supo que había conseguido su cometido pero no contó con un pequeño detalle, que Sam regresaría antes de lo planeado del bar. 

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- preguntó frunciendo ceño- ¡Apártense de Dean! 

Crowley chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo cuando ese entrometido alce liberó a su hermano mayor, quien se quitó la mordaza de la boca y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la pistola que ocultaba bajo su almohada. 

-Tranquilo, ardilla, solo era una bromita.  
-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Y tú también, ángel estúpido!- siseó apuntándoles con el arma.  
-No seas tan gruñón, ardilla, solo estábamos dándole una miradita a lo que tenías para ofrecer- se excusó divertido.  
-¡Voy a destrozarte!- gritó abalanzándose sobre él pero el rey del averno lo esquivó sin problemas para luego doblarle el brazo tras la espalda- No hay razones para enfadarse, cariño, además, quien parecía listo para saltar sobre ti fue Cas.  
-¡Suéltame, bastardo!  
-Ya es hora de que me vaya- se inclinó a susurrarle- No estuvo mal nuestra primera cita ¿Verdad?  
-¡Lárgate!- gritó forcejeando. 

Soltó al humano sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y desapareció de la habitación para regresar al infierno, en donde llamó a dos de sus más confiables seguidores para explicarles su siguiente misión. Recién estaba comenzando y no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería: Dean Winchester. Después de todo, él era mucho mejor que ese puritano emplumado y lo dejaría muy claro.


	4. El primer beso

Castiel apareció en la habitación por la mañana, observando al rubio que dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta y roncando un poco. Las cosas habían sido un desastre ayer y todo por culpa de ese demonio que supo engañarlo para llevar la situación a su favor. Fue por eso que decidió visitar al cazador para disculparse por lo sucedido. 

-Pensé que habías dejado el voyerismo, Cas.  
-Sam- dijo volteándose hacia el menor, quien salió del baño secándose el cabello- ¿Vienes por lo que pasó ayer? Dean me lo contó todo.  
-Me dejé engañar por ese sujeto- dijo suspirando.  
-Crowley es un excelente manipulador, no seas tan duro contigo mismo- lo consoló sonriendo- Y no te preocupes, él no está molesto contigo, aunque ese juguito que tienes con Crowley deberías acabarlo de una vez.  
-Él fue quien lo inició, no entiendo su repentino interés por Dean- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- No quiero que lo aparte de mi lado.  
-Entonces no te rindas, Cas, sé que puedes hacerlo- lo apoyó el menor palmeándole el hombro en señal amistad- ¿Qué te pareces si das el siguiente paso?- el moreno ladeó la cabeza sin entender-Llévalo a una cita y bésalo, es la mejor manera de que comprenda tus sentimientos y que eres serio con esto.  
-Mmm, es una buena idea- asintió.  
-Y en cuanto a Crowley, me aseguraré de mantenerlo ocupado.  
-Gracias, Sam.  
-De nada, todo sea por ayudar a mi futuro cuñado- canturreó entusiasmado- Los dejaré a solas, regresaré por la tarde.

El ángel aprovechó su tiempo a solas para planificar muy bien que haría, sin el rey del averno de por medio, tendría al rubio solo para él. Después de meditarlo por cerca de una hora, se le ocurrió una brillante idea y dejó todo listo antes de regresar al cuarto, moviendo al cazador por el hombro. 

-Despierta, Dean.  
-Mmm… Mmm…  
-Es hora de levantarse, Dean- insistió.  
-Mmm… ¿Cas…?- preguntó abriendo los ojos adormilado- Mmm… ¿Qué pasa…?  
-Vístete, tendremos una cita.  
-¿Eh?- el cazador se incorporó quedando sentado- ¿Una cita?  
-Siento mucho lo de ayer… debí ayudarte pero hice todo lo contrario- dijo con arrepentimiento.  
-Está bien… ese idiota se aprovechó de la situación- se estiró- ¿A dónde iremos?  
-Dean- sonrió ampliamente cuando su propuesta fue aceptada- Es una sorpresa, vístete. 

Su protegido obedeció curioso y cuando estuvo listo, los transportó a ambos hasta el lugar donde tendría su primera cita. Esperó ansioso la reacción del menor que no se hizo esperar, observando la playa con una sonrisa y luego la manta que estaba en el suelo, en donde habían dos bolsas negras encima. 

-Cas.  
-¿Te gusta? Pasaremos la tarde aquí, primero podemos almor—  
-¡Me encanta!- lo interrumpió el rubio alzando los brazos para respirar profundo- No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba sentir la arena en mis pies y relajarme en la playa.  
-Me alegra que te gustara, Dean- tomó su mano con timidez.  
-Cas…- su gesto fue correspondido de la misma forma y sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del cazador.  
-¿Quieres comer o prefieres bañarte primero?  
-Vamos al agua- dijo infantilmente- Aunque no traje bañador.  
-No te preocupes- chasqueó los dedos y ambos estaban listos para entrar al agua.  
-¡Perfecto, Cas! Vamos. 

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el mar, el ángel se estremeció al sentir la frialdad pero esa cálida mano continuaba sosteniendo la suya y eso bastó para eliminar cualquier sensación externa. Cuando el agua les llegó hasta la cadera, el rubio lo empujó riéndose, provocando que por unos breves segundos se hundiera y luego saliera escurriendo agua. Imitó las acciones de su protegido y pronto estuvieron enfrascados en una pelea de juego, en donde cada uno buscaba dominar al otro pero el ser celestial tenía todo a su favor y lo jaló de la mano para dejarlo pegado a su cuerpo. 

-Cas…- susurraron esos apetecibles labios muy cerca de los suyos.  
-Dean… me gustas mucho. 

Mantuvo una mano en la cintura de su acompañante y la otra la llevó hasta su nuca, lentamente la distancia entre ambos comenzó a acortarse pero cuando a punto de probar esa boca que incitaba las más sucias fantasías en su mente, una gran ola los hizo llegar rodando hasta la orilla, en donde quedó con los brazos extendidos y de espalda sobre la arena mientras el menor permanecía encima de él, afirmándose en sus palmas al mismo tiempo que tosía algo de agua. 

-Mierda, eso no fue divertido- se quejó haciendo un puchero.  
-Dean- el ángel sonrió.  
-Parece que quedamos varados en tierra firme, Cas- canturreó divertido y se inclinó a besar su mejilla- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. 

Su acompañante se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la manta y el moreno se incorporó quedando sentado antes de llevar una mano al mismo lugar donde se posó esa cálida boca. Quizás para cualquier otra persona ese pequeño gesto sería insignificante pero que el rubio lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Se apresuró en llegar a su lado para sacar la comida que consiguió en uno de los mejores restaurant del país. El rubio soltó una gemidito de placer cuando dio el primer bocado. 

-Oh, Dios, está fantástico.  
-Solo lo mejor para ti, Dean- dijo observándolo fijamente.  
-Gracias…- carraspeó avergonzado- Te tomaste muchas molestias en preparar esto para mí.  
-No lo fue, Dean, quería hacerlo por ti.  
-Basta, Cas… no te coloques cursi- pidió desviando la vista.  
-Solo digo la verdad- sonrió. 

Estuvieron almorzando mientras mantenían una amena conversación y no pudo evitar reírse bajito ante la reacción tan infantil de su protegido al descubrir que había una tarta de manzana como postres. Estaba seguro que jamás podría aburrirse de admirar ese bello rostro con su amplia gama de expresiones. El resto de la tarde estuvieron nadando o divirtiéndose en la arena hasta que comenzó a atardecer y el ángel lo llevó a la orilla de la playa para observar ese hermoso espectáculo obra de su Padre. 

-Es precioso, Cas- dijo el rubio sin un ápice de molestia por tenerlo tras él.  
-Aunque no más que tú- susurró a su oído.  
-Cas… idiota…-respondió avergonzado- No hagas eso…  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó dándole la vuelta- Es la verdad.  
-Cas…- ese rostro ruborizado se volvió increíblemente apetitoso.  
-Me gustas mucho, Dean, mucho. 

Lo tomó por la barbilla con la intención de besar pero alguien jaló al cazador lejos de su alcance y frunció el ceño al descubrir que ese maldito demonio había vuelto a interrumpirlo. El recién llegado le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que mantenía sujeto al humano por la cintura con un brazo y le cubría la boca con su mano libre. 

-Tú sí que avanzas rápido, Cas, ya no puedo afirmar que seas tan puritano como aparentas.  
-Suelta a Dean y lárgate de aquí- ordenó serio.  
-Eeeeehhhh, nop, está preciosura viene conmigo, es hora de nuestra sexy cita, adiós, emplumado. 

El rey del averno desapareció de su vista llevándose al rubio. El ángel se concentró para buscarlo pero no logró sentir su presencia y no ayudaba que hubiera marcado las costillas del menor hace un tiempo atrás. Su única opción era ir con Sam para que éste realizara un hechizo de localización y así arruinar los planes de ese despreciable sujeto porque no estaba dispuesto a darle a su protegido.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar lo sucedido, ese bastardo de Crowley había aparecido de repente durante su cita con Castiel y se lo llevó a quien-sabe-donde, ya que lo adormeció durante el camino. Observó la mesa frente a él, la cual tenía un mantel de seda negro, en el centro había un arreglo de rosas rojas junto a dos copas y un elegante vino por lo que dedujo de la etiqueta. En cuanto intentó moverse, se dio cuenta que tenía las manos esposadas en el respaldo de la silla. 

-¿Qué demonios?- siseó.  
-Al fin despiertas, ardillita- el rey del averno apareció frente a él, tomando asiento en la otra silla- ¿Listo para nuestra cita? Preparé un menú especial, solo para ti, cariño.  
-No sé a qué estás jugando pero no es divertido, libérame de una vez.  
-Tranquilo, solo quiero una romántica velada en tu grata compañía- explicó sirviendo el vino- Y luego te dejaré ir.  
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó resignado.  
-Palabra de explorador- tomó una copa acercándola a su boca- Esto te va a encantar, ardillita. 

El mayor colocó la orilla de la copa en sus labios y la inclinó suavemente, el rubio bebió un poco hasta que movió la cabeza, dándole la señal que ya no quería más. El demonio dejó el vino a un lado para luego chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer un suculento banquete sobre la mesa. 

-¿Te gusta, cariño?  
-Luce muy bien- admitió sonriendo- Esa carne se ve tan jugosa y huele increíble, dame- exigió moviéndose inquieto.  
-Lo que tú quieras, ardillita. 

Crowley cortó lo que sería su cena esa noche y tomó un trozo con el tenedor para acercarlo a su boca. El menor lo devoró gimiendo de gusto antes de lamerse los labios, esa comida estaba exquisita y por mucho, era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Tragó cada pedazo que le daba el demonio hasta que terminó la cena. 

-¿Cómo estuvo?  
-¡Deliciosa!- lo alabó entusiasta- Quiero más.  
-Concedido, preciosura- chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer otra de esa jugosa carne.  
-¡Dame!- exigió inquieto- ¡Dame! ¡Dame! 

El mayor lo complació hasta que quedó satisfecho con el plato fuerte y luego hizo aparecer el postre, una deliciosa tarta de manzana que olía de maravilla. Engulló cada trozo que le daba su acompañante hasta que terminó su adorado dulce.

-Estuvo fantástico.  
-Pareces un niño, ardilla- se levantó para pasar un dedo por sus labios y luego lo lamió- Exquisito.  
-Idiota- dijo sonrojándose- No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Tienes razón, la próxima vez lo limpiaré con mi lengua- canturreó.  
-¡Cállate!- ordenó ruborizado- Ahora libérame de una vez.  
-No, la cita no termina hasta que nos besemos, cenicienta- afirmó yendo a su lado- Vas a recibir tu beso de amor verdadero- lo tomó por la barbilla- Y te enamorarás locamente de mí. 

El Winchester mayor se colocó nervioso ante el lento acercamiento de Crowley pero cuando estaba por besarlo, el ángel apareció tras él, aventándolo contra la pared para luego romper las esposas y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean? ¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo?  
-No… nada…  
-Ya tardabas en llegar, emplumado- dijo el demonio incorporándose- Por cierto, no te he mostrado mi oda de amor para ti, ardilla. 

El cazador entreabrió la boca cuando el demonio chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer en las paredes un montón de fotografías de él, en distintas posiciones y momentos, desde cuando cazaba, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla atada a su cintura, comiendo, durmiendo, hablando por teléfono hasta cuando se abrochaba el pantalón después de orinar. Esa último provocó que se sonrojara un poco, especialmente cuando notó la curiosidad en los ojos del ángel mientras recorría las fotografías. 

-Son bastante buenas ¿Verdad?- se jactó su anfitrión.  
-¡Quítalas!- ordenó serio- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido acosador!  
-Es tu culpa, preciosura- sonrió de un modo extraño- Y ahora, vamos a continuar en lo que estábamos. 

Dos hombres, seguramente seguidores del rey del averno, aparecieron en la habitación para tomar al moreno por los brazos y llevárselo de ahí. Dean quiso ir con él pero una mano sosteniéndolo por la muñeca se lo impidió antes de ser jalado con brusquedad, quedando pegado al cuerpo del mayor mientras éste lo sostenía por la barbilla. 

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha atraído un montón esa boquita y puedo apostar que no soy el único que desea probarla. 

Al comienzo pensó que lo besaría a la fuerza pero solo se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y unos segundos después, el ángel regresó, tomándolo por la cintura y apartándolo del rey del averno sin ocultar su enfado, ya que dos grandes alas se proyectaron en la pared. 

-Escúchame muy bien, Crowley, intentas algo con Mi Dean y voy a destrozarte sin piedad.  
-Que miedo- se mofó.  
-No vuelvas a molestarnos- continuó hablando el ser celestial- Dean es mío y no lo dejaré ir por ti, ni por alguien más.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer, emplumado? ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para esa preciosura?  
-Ya basta- ordenó el rubio suspirando, se giró hacia el moreno y le dio un apasionado beso que los dejó jadeando.  
-Dean…  
-Llévame de regreso al motel- pidió antes de observar al demonio- Sigo sin entender que pasa por tu cabeza pero gracias.  
-Cuando quieras preciosura- le guiñó un ojo- Y espero que regreses a cenar conmigo, tendré algo muy especial para ti. 

Castiel parecía querer decir algo pero el cazador lo calló con otro beso y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras descansaba la cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Ese había sido su primer beso y le alegraba bastante compartirlo con el ángel.


	5. Eres mío

El moreno empujó a su protegido sobre la cama, dando las gracias porque Sam no estuviera en la habitación. El solo pensar como ese demonio había rondado a su cazador para conseguir todas esas fotografías, así que se enfadara mucho. Observó fijamente a su acompañante y después de darle un apasionado beso, apoyó la frente contra la ajena. 

-¿Por qué me besaste?  
-Porque quería- respondió sonriendo.  
-¿Debo tomar esto como tu forma de decir que correspondes mis sentimientos?  
-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta- dijo llevando la mano derecha hasta la cintura del mayor- No besaría a un hombre de broma.  
-Dean.  
-Aunque por tratarse de ti puedo hacer una excepción- se alzó un poco tomándolo por la nuca con su mano libre y le susurró al oído- Tú también me gustas, Cas, mucho, mucho. 

El ángel esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando esos labios pronunciaron las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar y volvió a besarlo lujuriosamente, colando su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad que lo recibió gustosa y se apartaron jadeando. Su necesidad por tomar más de aquel hermoso hombre no hizo esperar y chasqueó los dedos para que ambos quedaran solo en ropa interior. 

-Cas, ¿Qué ha—

No le permitió terminar la oración antes de empujarlo a la cama, lamiéndose los labios al admirar ese atractiva anatomía y subió a gatas sobre el cazador, volviendo a besarlo con pasión mientras se frotaba contra su entrepierna. 

-Cas…- gimió el menor cuando se separaron y lo tomó por la nuca- ¿En dónde quedó el puritano?  
-Muy lejos de aquí- respondió inclinándose a besar su cuello- Solo estoy yo, el ángel que se muere por hacerte el amor.  
-Jajajajaja, definitivamente esta pequeña contienda con Crowley te volvió más osado.  
-No quiero hablar de ese demonio- replicó mirándolo serio- Y no quiero que lo nombres cuando estés conmigo.  
-¿Celosito, Cas?- canturreó sonriendo.  
-Claro que sí, si la persona que amo habla de otro hombre mientras estamos en la cama, es suficiente razón para estar celoso.  
-Cas…-susurró sorprendido.  
-No dejaré que ese maldito vuelva a acercarse a ti otra vez, no he olvidado todo lo que hizo estos días.  
-Estás exagerando, Cas- dijo acariciándole el cabello al mayor- La verdad es que—

El moreno lo calló con un apasionado beso, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hablar sobre el rey del averno y su obvia atracción por el rubio. Coló una mano bajo el bóxer ajeno para tomar su virilidad y masturbarlo lentamente. Los gemidos del menor se convirtieron en el mejor de los afrodisiacos junto a ese hermoso rostro inundado por el placer, así que con su mano libre se quitó la última prenda de ropa para luego hacer lo mismo con su pareja. 

-Cas…- jadeó con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Te amo, Dean-lo besó mientras hacía aparecer un sobrecito de lubricante que esparció en sus dedos- Te amo mucho.  
-Cas…- el cazador se estremeció cuando comenzó a acariciar su entrada con un dedo- Yo también te amo… angelito celosito- dijo lo último con una sonrisa y arqueó la espalda cuando el curioso dedo lo penetró despacio.  
-Eres mío, Dean- afirmó observándolo con intensidad- No te daré a ese demonio, ni a alguien más. 

Cansado de la innecesaria charla, volvió a apoderarse de esos labios en un beso que se hacía cada vez más intenso mientras lo preparaba con algo de prisas, ya que apenas podía controlar sus ansias por poseerlo y así dejaría muy claro que ese humano le pertenecía en todo sentido. Cuando quitó sus dedos con cuidado para acomodarse entre sus piernas, el rubio soltó unos gemidos de protesta mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. 

-Tú también eres mío, angelito.  
-Solo tuyo- susurró sobre sus labios.

Se inclinó a mordisquear el cuello del cazador al tiempo que lo penetraba despacio, quedándose quieto cuando consiguió colarse por completo en ese estrecho interior. Las cosas que provocaba Dean en él, estaba seguro que no volvería a sentirlas con alguien más en su larga existencia y por esa razón, aquel humano que temblaba excitado entre sus brazos solo podía ser suyo. La respiración agitada de su acompañante llamó su atención y mantuvo la vista fija en ese hermoso rostro inundado por el placer, las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatas por el placer eran irresistibles para el ángel, comenzó a trazar de besos por el cuello palpitante del rubio hasta que llegar a su rostro. 

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto- susurró sobre sus labios.  
-Cas… Mmm… muévete… Mmm… necesito sentirte…  
-Solo puedes ser mío, Dean, sé que es un pensamiento egoísta pero solo te quiero para mí, cada parte de ti solo puede ser mía, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tus sonrisas, tus lágrimas, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, lo quiero todo de ti. 

El rubio lo observó notablemente conmovido y en un movimiento que el ángel no esperaba, intercambió de posiciones, quedando sentado sobre su regazo y provocando que ambos gimieran. El cazador afirmó las manos en su abdomen antes de inclinarse un poco, rozando sus narices y sintiendo la respiración ajena contra la piel. 

-Nunca me han gustado los momentos de chicas- el ángel desvió la vista pero el menor lo tomó por la mejilla.  
-Dean…  
-Nunca he sido de los que habla de sus sentimientos o las cosas que quiere a futuro, lo primero porque soy pésimo en ellos y lo segundo… porque siempre he sabido que mi final será la cacería… al menos eso pensaba hasta que descubrí que eres la persona que amo, Cas.  
-Dean- el moreno sonrió tomando la mano que se deslizaba por su rostro y la besó con delicadeza- Yo también te amo.  
-Y eso me hace muy feliz, Cas, no sé qué habré hecho tan bueno como para que un ángel esté conmigo ahora- sonrió- Yo también soy egoísta, Cas, porque le arrebataré a Dios y al cielo a su ángel más valioso- depositó un suave beso en los labios ajenos- He sido tuyo desde que me sacaste de la perdición y tú eres mío desde que tomaste mi mano en ese horrible lugar.  
-Dean- podía percibir los cálidos sentimientos del menor que invadían lo más íntimo de su ser.  
-Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras angelito porque yo soy tuyo y de nadie más.

El moreno quería decir algo pero su pareja comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndolo gemir ante la placentera acción y lo tomó por la cintura, ayudándole a aumentar el ritmo mientras sus gemidos se apoderaban de la habitación. Sin duda, el rubio era lo más preciado para él y saber que el sentimiento es mutuo, lo hacía increíblemente feliz. 

-¡Caaaaasss! ¡Aaaahhhh Mmmmmm! Ssssiiiii… Caaassss… Maaasssss… ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Los casi gritos del cazador estaban destrozando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sentir como ese estrecho interior presionaba su hombría con cada movimiento, llevándolo más cerca del clímax y recrudeció las embestidas para satisfacer ese ardiente deseo en su interior. Los dedos ajenos se enterraron en su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba un poco la espalda sin dejar de gruñir, gemir y casi gritar por todo lo que sentía. Castiel lo contemplaba sin ser capaz de perder detalle alguno de ese maravilloso momento, ese fuerte cuerpo se movía sobre él, montándolo como un experto y entregándole un placer que jamás había experimentado. 

-¡Deeeaannn! Aaahhhh… Siiiii… No pareeesss… Aaaaaahhhh… Deeaaannnn ssiiiiiiii… Aaaahhhh… 

Movió una de sus manos para tomar la virilidad del menor para masturbarlo con fuerza, podía sentir que le quedaba muy poco a su compañero y él tampoco aguantaría mucho cuando tenía a ese erótico hombre montándolo desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que se deshacía en gemidos y gritos de placer que destrozaban sus sentidos. Nunca había soñado con algo así, ni que alguna vez una persona lo haría sentir como si estuviera en su paraíso ideal pero ahí estaba, junto a Dean Winchester, el mismo humano que le enseñó valiosas lecciones y lo que es el amor. Definitivamente, nunca volvería a sentirse de esa forma, solo con el rubio. 

-¡Caaaassss Aaaahhhh! Yaaaaa… Mmmm… Aaaaaahhhhh… Maaaaassss… Caaaassss… 

Con unas fuertes embestidas que hicieron estremecerse al rubio, éste llegó al orgasmo, manchando parte de su abdomen y la mano con la cual lo masturbaba. Ese estrecho interior apretó su virilidad sin darle tregua pero lo último que necesitó para experimentar el clímax de esa erótica escena, fue ver como su protegido tomaba la mano que tenía rastros de su esencia para luego lamerla despacio. El ángel gruñó con la sensualidad que desprendía y con una última embestida, se corrió caliente dentro, haciendo que su acompañante se estremeciera antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos se tomaban unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. 

-Dean…- jadeó abrazándolo- Te amo.  
-Yo también… te amo…- dijo entre jadeos. 

Con un último beso, pausado, perezoso y satisfecho, se acomodaron bajo las tapas sin romper el abrazo, el rubio roncaba suavemente mientras el moreno compartía su sueño con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la placentera sensación de bienestar que recorría su cuerpo.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fueron unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas, las que provocaron que el cazador abriera los ojos adormilado. Ayer había tenido una satisfactoria noche con su pareja y tal parecía que quería una repetición cuando sintió esa mano que se deslizaba por su abdomen. 

-Cas- dijo con una pequeña risita- ¿No tuviste suficiente ayer, angelito pervertido?  
-Jamás tengo suficiente de ti, ardilla. 

Se incorporó rápidamente al oír esa voz, quedando sentado sobre la cama mientras observaba al rey del averno, quien le sacó una fotografía con el celular antes de tomarlo por la barbilla, empujándolo hacia atrás y aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. 

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ves increíblemente atractivo y apetecible después del sexo?  
-Crowley…  
-Ni te imaginas las cosas que te haría, ardillita.  
-Le colocas un dedo encima a mi pareja y te mato- siseó el ser celestial apareciendo en el cuarto muy enfadado.  
-Cas, mi plumífero favorito- dijo levantándose y esquivando por poco el cuchillo- Pensé que tardarías más.  
-¿Qué mierda quieres?  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, pensé que estarías más agradecido conmigo, después de todo te permití tener a ese preciosura.  
-¿De qué hablas?- gruñó haciendo aparecer su espada.  
-Si realmente lo hubiese querido, esa ardillita sexy sería mío y me lo habría follado hace mucho tiempo, Cas. 

El moreno estaba listo para atravesar al demonio con su arma pero Dean se apresuró en detenerlo, abrazándolo por la cintura antes de morder su cuello con lujuria, obteniendo un pequeño gemido como respuesta. 

-No lo hagas, Cas, no vale la pena.  
-Pero Dean… Mmm…- gimió cuando volvió a morderlo- Ese bastardo… Mmm…  
-Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, si realmente hubiera querido hacer algo conmigo, lo habría hecho.  
-Dean.  
-Y después de que me forzó a tener esa cita esposado, lo entendí- observó al demonio- Si me tienes ganas pero no de follarme, comenzaste esta tonta discusión con Cas para divertirte, te aprovechaste de sus celos para provocarlo y pasar un buen rato.  
-Culpable- dijo sonriendo.  
-Por eso me susurraste al oído que disfrutara a mi angelito, desde un comienzo no tenías interés en ganar, solo en pasar un buen rato a costa de Cas.  
-Y así lo hice, fue divertido celar a tu plumífero pero te equivocas en una cosa, Dean.  
-¿En qué?- preguntó curioso.  
-Si te follaría pero me arriesgo a que Cas me asesine, así que me conformaré con esto- chasqueó los dedos y las paredes de la habitación se cubrieron de fotografías- ¿Te gustan, ardillita? Son solo una parte de mi colección privada. 

El rubio observó a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta antes de correr hacia la pared frente a las camas, en donde habían un montón de fotografías suyas en diferentes momentos, posiciones, vestimentas, abarcando cada hora, minuto y segundo de su día a día pero aquella que lo indignó por completo, fue una de las que estaba en la puerta, en donde salía él sobre el moreno y tenía una expresión de placer al llegar al orgasmo. 

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, animal?!-gritó quitándola para correr hacia el rey del infierno- ¡Invadiste nuestra privacidad, hijo de perra!  
-Esa es una de mis favoritas, tienes una carita tan linda- dijo sonriendo- ¿Verdad que es sexy, Cas?  
-¡No lo es!- gritó el cazador intentando golpearlo pero fue esquivado y empujado a la pared.  
-Me estás dando una bonita vista ahora, Dean- canturreó- Tienes un cuerpecito estupendo.  
-Crowley- dijo con voz calmada el ángel pero su expresión era aterradora- Tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer toda esta mierda de mi vista y largarte o voy a destrozarte antes de redecorar las paredes.  
-¿Por qué tan molesto, plumífero? Solo fue un recuerdo de tu victoria.  
-Cinco, cuatro.  
-Eres un aburrido.  
-Tres, dos.  
-Bien, bien, ya entendí- hizo desaparecer las fotografías y observó al rubio-Guarda esa de recuerdo, ardillita- le guiñó un ojo- Espero que me den un buen espectáculo la siguiente vez.  
-¡Lárgate, animal!- ordenó el cazador furioso. 

Crowley desapareció de la habitación antes de que terminara la cuenta regresiva y el rubio rompió la fotografía en varios pedazos antes de golpear la almohada con fuerza. Lo último que quería es que ese bastardo tuviera esas fotos tan intimas de él, especialmente de los momentos que pertenecían exclusivamente al ángel y a él. 

-¿Cas?- lo llamó al notar que seguía en la misma posición que hace un rato.  
-1.087  
-¿Eh?  
-Es la cantidad de fotografías que ese hijo de puta colocó en la habitación de ti.  
-Cas…- se levantó despacio- Yo estoy tan molesto como tú pero ya pasó…- movió las manos nervioso-Ahora cambia esa cara que me das miedo así…  
-1.086 fotografías son exclusivamente tuyas y una es de nosotros teniendo sexo.  
-Cas…- retrocedió con sigilo.  
-Ese bastardo ha estado cada momento del día detrás de ti, incluso cuando vas al baño.  
-Oye…  
-Y él dijo que solo es una parte de su colección.  
-Cas…  
-Tú eres mío, cada parte de ti me pertenece.  
-Jajajajaja, que angelito tan celoso- se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura- Créeme, Cas, yo sería el primero en romperle la cara a golpes a ese imbécil pero no conseguiremos algo así.  
-Dean.  
-Además, ese idiota se tiene que conformar con un par de fotografías mientras que tú- lamió los labios ajenos- Tienes al modelo original, a tu total y completa disposición.  
-Dean- sonrió un poco.  
-Entonces, angelito, tienes dos opciones, ¿Continuar enfadado por el voyerismo de Crowley o nos vamos a un lugar más privado y tenemos horas de sexo salvaje, en donde tú podrás hacer tus propias fotografías?  
-Dean- lo miró con intensidad- Definitivamente escojo lo segundo.  
-Perfecto, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo pegándolo a su cuerpo- Oh, casi lo olvido, tú no solo eres quien puede tener al modelo real, también eres mi pareja y el angelito que amo, así que olvídate de ese bastardo, por más fotografías que tome, yo solo te pertenezco a ti.  
-Así es, eres todo mío, Dean. 

El moreno le dio un apasionado beso antes de llevarlo a otro lugar para tener intimidad. El rubio no pudo contener una risita cuando vio todas las protecciones contra demonios que había pero no hizo un comentario, ya que solo quería aprovechar ese momento con el ángel que amaba y por más que Crowley insistiera en interponerse o quisiera provocarlos con su idiotez habitual, él siempre escogería a Castiel, porque ese ser celestial le pertenece por completo y él es solo del moreno.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!   
> Saludos :D


End file.
